<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even When It's Different, Everything's The Same by TeenCaterpillar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004182">Even When It's Different, Everything's The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar'>TeenCaterpillar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Billy Born In Hawkins, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, So Much Is Different, Steve Moves to Hawkins, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Mayfield had had enough trouble when his sister's best friend disappeared and his friend Barb followed after.  A new kid arriving and throwing a new wrench in his life with his gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that turned his knees to jelly, was something he didn't really need.<br/>Steve Harrington thought Hawkins was worse than an open mic at a cafe in Brooklyn, but he could make it work.  All he needed was to get the blue eyed boy to do more than look at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Reverse AU.  Billy was adopted by Sam and Susan Mayfield and Steve was born in Brooklyn.  Billy's a rich trust fund kid with parents who don't see him as their own and Steve's a poor kid with an enthusiastic new brother and mother, and a father who wastes himself away at the bar whenever he has the chance.<br/>More about their histories will be revealed throughout the fic, but those are some good basics.  A lot of stuff is gonna be switched around and the rating will definitely change.  Tags will be added as they come up!<br/>The story is currently UNBETA'D</p>
<p>The first chapter is to introduce dynamics.  The story will start moving starting next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve frowned as he shoved his foot against the seat in front of him.</p>
<p>“Feet <em>off</em> the seats, Steven,” his father said. Steve rolled his eyes but put his foot down, crossing his arms and staring out the window at the passing cornfields. Not long now.</p>
<p>“I still don’t get why we had to move,” he grumbled. Claudia turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her face.</p>
<p>“We just think it’s good to get away from the city. You and Dusty are going to have to adjust, but I know you’ll love it. I grew up here and it’s way more fun than you’d think!” Steve gave her a strained smile. She meant well, he knew that. And she honestly believed that he’d find something fun to do in a tiny shithole like <em>Hawkins, Indiana</em>. Maybe she forgot that cow tipping wasn’t exactly the same as the clubs in New York.</p>
<p>“Sure, Ma,” he said, looking back out the window. “I just don’t get why we decided to move <em>after</em> school started,” he mumbled. Dustin was still conked out, having exhausted himself earlier going over the entire story of The Hobbit, down to the last tiny detail, otherwise he would have agreed. Steve had a bit more fun listening to the story than he’d like to admit, but Dustin had been so enthusiastic, it was hard to not feel the same. Unless you were his <em>Father</em>.</p>
<p>“Steven,” he said, voice tight, “I need you to <em>try</em>.” Steve rolled his eyes and slumped further in his seat. “No more fights, no more shirking off responsibility.” Steve mouthed the next part along with him, tired of this same fucking talk. “A man needs to be respectable and responsible if he wants to get a job.” Steve silently fake gagged, glad his father’s eyes were on the road. “If you want something more out of life than being a greasy trouble maker, you need to buckle down, you got that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he replied. His father let out a sigh and the final hour of the trip was spent in silence except for the crackling radio.</p>
<p>Steve wasn’t necessarily impressed by the house when they arrived, but it was kinda cool walking in. He’d never lived in a house before, just apartments, so the thought that they had this much space to fill, that his room was actually gonna be bigger than a closet <em>and</em> he wouldn’t have to share with Dustin? That was definitely cool.</p>
<p>What small possessions they had were already in the living room, waiting to be arranged and unboxed. They would have to get more things to fill the house out, but that would be an ongoing sort of thing. His dad had to get his paycheck first. Before Steve could even make it up the stairs his father stopped him, face hard when he said,</p>
<p>“Dustin gets the bigger room. No arguments.” Steve bristled and rolled his eyes, but nodded.</p>
<p>“Fine.” His father narrowed his eyes, a warning, and Steve shrugged out of his grip, taking the stairs two at a time. The smallest room was in the back corner of the house with a shitty popcorn ceiling, but it was still bigger than his and Dustin’s shared room had been. Not by much, but Steve couldn’t complain. Dustin needed room for his science shit anyways. The walls were a soft blue, with one dark blue stripe going around the centerline of the walls. The beige carpet was lightly stained, but there weren’t any obvious cockroaches, so Steve was <em>definitely</em> not complaining. He smiled as he went to the lone window, throwing it open and sticking his head out. Their back porch was below him, a small overhang over the first half of the porch, and he smiled wide. Sneaking out from this room would be a <em>breeze</em>.</p>
<p>Honestly, he was pretty happy with it.</p>
<p>“Steve!” Claudia’s voice called up the stairs. He pulled his head back in, shutting the window. “Would you mind helping your father move the couch?” With a sigh, Steve dropped his bag on the floor and made his way back down the stairs.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Billy woke to his alarm, blaring in his ear. With a grunt he turned over in bed, slapping around to turn it off. Bleary blue eyes squinted up at the ceiling as he woke up, coming out of an unrestful sleep. Nightmares again, the sound of that <em>thing</em> in the night, the sound of what <em>took Barb</em>, echoing through his brain. Sunlight danced on his wall and he turned his head to watch, trying to will himself to get up. There was a gentle knock on his door and he pushed himself up.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Susan poked her head in, a small meek smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Morning, William,” she said. He gave her a thin smile, wishing she would just get it over with. “Sam and I will be going out to brunch before we leave, so we’d love it if you could make sure Max eats something besides waffles for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, giving her another thin smile. “Sure thing.” Her smile was bright, but Billy knew it wasn’t bright for him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, dear. Sam has some other things he wants to talk with you about before we leave. He’s waiting at the table for you.” And with that, she closed the door, moving onto Max’s room. Billy tried to ignore the cold chill running down his spine and focus on getting dressed. As he grabbed his khakis and a plain polo, pulling them on quickly, he heard Susan telling Max about her and Sam’s plans. <em>”Your father and I--”</em> Billy ignored the little twist in his gut and instead made sure his hair was presentable. It was getting long, enough to cover his eyes, but Sam thought it made him look like a “hippie queer.”</p>
<p>Billy pushed his thoughts away, down deep inside him where he could bottle them, and made his way to the dining room. Sam was there, reading the paper with a frown, and Billy swallowed.</p>
<p>“Susan said you wanted to talk with me, sir?” Sam put down the paper and sipped his coffee before gesturing for Billy to sit. Once he had, Sam interlocked his fingers and rested his elbows on the table.</p>
<p>“As you know, Susan and I are spending the day out for our anniversary.” Billy didn’t answer; Sam didn’t want him to. “We’ll be staying in Indianapolis overnight, and I expect the house to be spotless when we return.” His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. “No parties, no friends past 8, and I will <em>know</em> if you slack in your duties at all. Max should have her homework done before she hangs out with her friends; no exceptions.” He rubbed his temple. “I know she’s been upset since her friend Jane,” Billy smartly didn’t reply that she preferred to be called El, “Disappeared, but she needs to get back to normal.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Billy replied. Sam frowned.</p>
<p>“Don’t interrupt me,” he snapped and Billy looked down at his hands, biting his lip. “You can order pizza, but only <em>one</em>. None of this one sausage one pepperoni crap from last time. We won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon and I fully expect you to make sure Max is to school on time in the morning.” Billy bit his lip harder. Like he didn’t <em>already</em> do that. There was a loud snap next to his ear and he jumped, head snapping up. Sam’s nostrils were flared as he angrily looked at Billy. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, William.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir,” he replied, trying to not mumble. Sam hated when he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Now, you know your chores, you know what we expect. If I hear from either of the neighbors that you didn’t follow my explicit rules? You’re going to wish you had.” And with that, he stood up, folding the paper and putting it under his arm. “Clean this up.” And he was gone. Billy looked at his coffee cup and saucer, spoon set delicately on the edge, and wished, not for the first time, he had died with his mother.</p>
<p>Or that whatever had taken Barb had taken him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, okay,” Dustin said, bouncing on the edge of Steve’s bed. It was easy with the mattress so close to the floor, only set up on a box spring, and it was Dustin’s favorite activity. Steve let him bounce, focused on getting his James Dean poster straight. “So, we’re coming in late right, so people will already have their cliques--”</p>
<p>“In a town this size those have been decided since elementary school,” Steve said, frowning when the poster moved <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>“--they will have <em>decided their cliques</em>,” Dustin pressed, ignoring him, “And I need to know how to maneuver that.” He paused in his bouncing. “You want help?” Steve shook his head, smacking some tape on the corner as he finally got it straight. “Okay,” Dustin replied, immediately going back to his previous thought. “So I don’t think I’m one of the cool kids, despite rocking the hair and jacket--”</p>
<p>“You just copied me,” Steve teased, still actually kind of amazed that Dustin was so excited to be his brother. Dustin scoffed.</p>
<p>“Maybe at first, but I don’t see you rocking this dope Superman curl,” he replied, gesturing at his forehead. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing his <em>Rocky</em> poster and looking around for the best place to put it. “Anyway, <em>despite</em> my awesome looks, I’m probably more of a nerd--”</p>
<p>“Definitely a nerd,” Steve mumbled.</p>
<p>“--But I know from experience that you gotta give off the <em>right</em> nerd vibe to be accepted.” Steve nodded, his tongue sticking out slightly from between his lips as he focused. “So like, how do I show that I’m cool, but also like, smart?”</p>
<p>“I’d say just open your mouth,” Steve replied. Something soft hit the back of his head and he looked over his shoulder, grinning at a perturbed Dustin.</p>
<p>“You’re absolutely no help!” Steve rolled his eyes with a smirk and finished taping up the poster before plopping next to Dustin.</p>
<p>“Look, the best way to find your group is to just be yourself. I know, I know,” he said, holding up a hand as Dustin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, “You’ve heard that all before, but I’m serious.” Dustin looked down, worrying his bottom lip. Steve pulled him into a one armed hug. “You’re gonna be hounded by these small town hicks, okay? Everyone is gonna want a piece from the Kid From New York. So figure out who only wants to talk to you because you’re new, and who actually <em>wants</em> to talk to you. Because you’re really cool, Dustin. X Men obsession and all.”</p>
<p>“But how do I tell?”</p>
<p>“Trust me,” Steve scoffed. “You’ll be able to tell. Plus, if anyone gives you any trouble, you just send them my way.” Dustin finally smiled at that, tucking his face against Steve’s chest as he hugged him.</p>
<p>“But you’ve never won a fight in your life,” Dustin said, muffled by Steve’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I fucking take everything back,” Steve said, shoving at Dustin who had locked his arms around Steve’s middle. “You’re not cool, you’re a little nerd and I hope you never finish your campaign--”</p>
<p>“Steve! Leave Lothark’s Run out of this!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Billy heard Max’s feet on the stairs, quiet as she tried to sneak out.</p>
<p>“Did you finish your homework, Max?” He called. He heard her curse under her breath, but she did come into the kitchen, scowling.</p>
<p>“I have one last project to finish but it’s a group thing, so--”</p>
<p>“Max,” Billy sighed, cutting her off. Her face went stormy.</p>
<p>“God, you suck just as much as Dad sometimes,” she snapped. A chill went down Billy’s spine, turning into a weight in his stomach, and he clenched his fist around the spatula, looking back at the grilled cheese he was making. He counted his breaths, in and out, so he wouldn’t snap. Wouldn’t yell. Because then he really <em>would</em> be just as bad. “Fuck,” she hissed. “I’m sorry--”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He heard her mouth snap shut with a click and tried to ignore the horrible pit in his stomach. “Just-- Just be careful, okay? Nancy said you guys were being weird lately, that Mike was being <em>especially</em> secretive and two people are <em>missing</em>--”</p>
<p>“I know!” Max snapped, voice wavering. “Do you think I don’t know that?” Billy sighed and turned, giving Max an apologetic look. She was red, eyes glinting with unshed tears, and Billy felt like shit.</p>
<p>“I know you know,” he said quietly. She rubbed at her eyes and Billy grabbed a paper napkin from the table, wrapping it around the fresh grilled cheese. “Here. I know you’ll forget to eat otherwise.” She took it and gave him an awkward one armed hug.</p>
<p>“I promise I’m being careful,” Max said, muffled into his sweater. He gave her a one armed squeeze back.</p>
<p>“Good. And you know you can talk to me, right? I know we’re not the closest, but you’re my sister. I’ll always have your back.”</p>
<p>“Unless I say The Beatles were the best band ever--”</p>
<p>“Listen--” Billy began, face already twisting into an annoyed grimace. Max cut him off with a laugh. She socked his shoulder, making him smile. “Call when you get to… Whose house were you going to again?”</p>
<p>“Mike’s,” she said, grabbing her backpack from where she had dropped it by the door. “And I’ll call.” She threw the door open and Billy called after her,</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to tell Lucas you <em>like</em> him!” She threw up a middle finger over her shoulder and Billy snickered, closing the door. Once he had made another grilled cheese, he grabbed the phone and dialed. “Heather? Yeah. Max went to Mike’s so we should be good--” He sighed, biting the skin around his thumb. “I mean, you can tell her, but I don’t think she’ll come. Why? Because she blames me-- Yes I <em>do</em> know that. No, she hasn’t <em>said</em> it-- You can see the way she-- Yeah, no,” he shoved up from his place at the table, trying to get his rage back to a simmer. “Yeah, but you invite her, okay? Okay. Meet at my place in 20.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Steve walked into the school, he could feel the eyes settling on him, taking him in. He kept his sunglasses on, allowing himself the privacy to take everyone in without looking like it. The cliques were pretty obvious, even within the cramped hallway, and Steve immediately spotted what he assumed were the Prom King and Queen wannabes. Popped polos, pastels, and one too many scrunchies. There was a loner, shoulders hunched in as he looked at Steve over his shoulder. Or maybe not a loner, as a cute nerdy girl approached him and touched his arm, dragging his attention away from Steve.</p>
<p>By the time he reached the main office and had gotten his locker number, combo, and new schedule, Steve knew the word had spread. Eyes looked for him, widening when they found him to be just as cool as he’d been described. Or, at least, that’s what he <em>assumed</em>. No one had said a word to him, but Steve also knew he was <em>good</em> to look at, and had maybe made sure he was looking his best today. Had maybe spent a little extra time getting his hair slicked back <em>just right</em>, picking out his best jacket, and squeezed into his tightest jeans. He swaggered down the hallway, ignoring the looks while silently preening. His locker was near a door, which was absolutely fantastic. It’d be easy to slip out and skip if he ever felt the need. And he was <em>positive</em> he would.</p>
<p>“Well,” a voice drawled from beside him. He looked up and over the rim of his sunglasses, The Prom King Wannabe himself standing in front of him. His arm was around his girlfriend’s shoulders and she popped her gum with a smack, lips curled into an almost mean smile. It suited her, oddly enough. “Welcome to Hawkins High. I’m Tommy and this,” he gestured with a nod, “Is my girl Carol. We’re kinda in charge around here and figured we’d give you the old Hawkins welcome.”</p>
<p>“And that would be?” Steve asked, already kind of bored. Carol smirked at his comment, giving him a blatant once over. He wondered if she knew her boyfriend was doing the same thing, albeit slightly sneakier. But the boy obviously didn’t know the meaning of the word <em>subtle</em>.</p>
<p>“Spunky,” Carol replied, smacking her gum some more. “We figured we’d let you know who to spend your time with.” Tommy grinned.</p>
<p>“We’re definitely top of that list.” Steve wanted to choke on the air of entitlement surrounding the two, but instead he just shrugged and gave a relaxed grin. The one he knew usually worked highly in his favor. If the light flush on Tommy’s cheeks was anything to go by, it was working, too.</p>
<p>“Plus,” Carol added, “You should know who around here will bring you down. Word spreads fast, here,” she said. It was a warning and Steve raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Steve closed his locker, leaning against them with his arms crossed as he pulled off his sunglasses and stuck them on the collar of his shirt. “So who should I stay away from? Which is no guarantee I will, since I can make decisions for myself.” Tommy let out a short bray of laughter while Carol snorted.</p>
<p>“You’ll make the decision yourself, trust me.” She snatched his schedule from him and scanned it. “Sweet, you have most of your classes with us so we’ll show you around. And on the way, I’ll fill you in on Hawkins High.” It sounded fucking boring, but with the berth other kids gave them and the way Tommy and Carol held themselves, it was probably his best bet to stick with them. For now, at least.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Steve replied with a shrug. “Ain’t got anything else to do.” He pushed off of his locker, gesturing for them to lead the way. Carol looped her arm in his and pulled, Tommy falling in behind them.</p>
<p>“So, that accent,” Tommy said, moving slightly closer, almost stepping on the back of Steve’s shoes. The two of them obviously had very little understanding of personal space. “New York?”</p>
<p>“Brooklyn,” Steve said, getting a little thrill from the pair widening their eyes almost in sync. “Bit of a change.”</p>
<p>“I bet,” Carol whistled. She nudged Steve with a sharp nail, pointing to the loner he’d seen earlier. He was arguing in hushed voices with the same nerdy girl from before, as well as another. “Stay away from the prudes over there.” Steve watched as they argued, the smallest brunette with bobbed hair snapping at the blonde boy. Who looked away from her and locked eyes with Steve. He almost tripped, the boy’s eyes were so blue. The Not Loner Maybe A Prude widened his eyes a little before looking away, drawn back in by the nerdy brunette in pink cat eye glasses. Steve wrenched his eyes away, trying to focus on Carol. “--say they’re dating, but they barely even hold <em>hands</em>. Like, there’s waiting for marriage and then there’s <em>weird</em>.” Carol and Tommy snickered, letting Steve take a final glance behind him. The brunette with a bob was storming off, leaving the other two to whisper to each other.</p>
<p>“Where do you guys smoke around here?” Steve asked. Carol hummed and pulled him towards a set of doors.</p>
<p>“Under the bleachers is <em>best</em>,” she said, voice low and sultry. Tommy seemed unbothered by the obvious flirting and Steve tried to ignore what it might mean. Carol’s grip on his arm didn’t loosen until they reached the bleachers and she needed it to shoo someone else away. “Move it, Buckley. Find somewhere else to read your weird poetry.”</p>
<p>“It’s not weird poetry, Carol,” the girl droned, snapping her book shut anyway. “It’s weird <em>prose</em>. Get it right.” Steve snorted and Carol huffed, crossing her arms as the girl stood, snubbing out her cig with the toe of her converse. Steve eyed the drawing of a woman’s torso, boobs out, that decorated the toe of her shoe. When he looked up, she was eyeing him, unimpressed. “Found a new victim to convert to the darkside?”</p>
<p>“Just get lost,” Tommy snapped. Buckley, which Steve was assumed was her last name because her parents couldn’t be <em>that</em> cruel, rolled her eyes and left, walking around them. Steve watched her go, flipping his zippo. Carol cleared her throat to grab his attention.</p>
<p>“That’s Robin. She’s another one to look out for.” Steve lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply.</p>
<p>“Why? Seems fine enough.” Carol made a face. “She’s an art geek. A band geek too. Pretty much a nobody.” Tommy nodded.</p>
<p>“Definitely not worth your time.” Steve though they were probably wrong about that, seeing as she was the first person here to make him genuinely smile. She seemed fun, interesting, and Steve made a note to seek her out later, when he could get away from Tommy and Carol. It was pretty obvious he was the most interesting thing to happen here in a long while and the two of them wouldn’t let him go without a fight. Steve took another drag, eyeing them both. They were sharing a cig, both of them watching him, and he decided to let himself enjoy the attention.</p>
<p>“So,” he said, smirking slightly. “What do you hicks do around here for fun?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I told you,” Billy hissed, watching Nancy storm off. “I told you she blames me.”</p>
<p>“Billy,” Heather sighed, exhaustion seeping off her, “She’s just upset--”</p>
<p>“And I’m not? <em>You’re</em> not? Barb was our friend too,” he snapped, glancing to see if Tommy and Carol were still hovering with the new guy. They weren’t. “I didn’t-- We got separated and I didn’t--” His stomach turned and Heather took his hand, pulling him towards their first period.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Bills,” she said softly. He gave her hand a squeeze, letting out a shaky breath. “Seriously.” Billy decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Any other news about El?” He regretted it when Heather deflated, pushing up her glasses to rub away a tear.</p>
<p>“Not yet. And Dad is working with the Chief, but she’s reaching dead ends pretty much everywhere.” Her voice shook and Billy squeezed her hand again. She squeezed back. “I’m worried that if they find her she’ll-- She’ll--”</p>
<p>“They’re gonna find her,” Billy said, firm and sincere. They sat in the front, their usual seats, and Billy gave her hand one last squeeze before letting go. “And they’re gonna find her <em>alive</em>.” Heather gave him a weak smile, but it morphed into something a little brighter as she looked at the door.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she wiggled her brows. “Looks like that new kid is in our class.” Billy looked over his shoulder, remembering those beautiful brown eyes and plump lips, watching as the guy strolled in behind Tommy and Carol. They were talking to him, probably saying stupid shit, and Billy narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I see Tommy and Carol already sunk their claws in,” he grumbled. “He looks like an asshole.” Heather tsked him.</p>
<p>“You’re the asshole. You haven’t even talked to him.” He followed Tommy and Carol to the back, looking around the room. He sent a wink Heather’s way and she giggled. “I dunno, he seems pretty charming.”</p>
<p>“They always do,” Billy said, annoyed. He turned to look forward, tapping his pencil against his desk. “He’s probably just another party loving dickhead.” Which is why Billy needed to <em>stop</em> thinking about that <em>wink</em>. Thinking about it being directed at <em>him</em>. He shook his head, trying to clear it.</p>
<p>“Well, either way, he’s pretty cute.” The bell rang, saving Billy from needing to answer, and he let himself get lost in Chemistry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is taking SO LONG.<br/>I'm kinda doing just a whole overhaul and realized I didn't <i>need</i> to do all this back ground <i>technically</i>, but I started so.  Gonna keep it going lol.</p>
<p>Anyway, some of y'all saw some of what happens in here coming ;) but I do hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  It will be a bit before these boys <i>actually</i> get to talk, but things will get updated a bit more regularly then.  I have a lot of stuff written, just not for the chapters that need to come next lol</p>
<p>Unbeta'd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood outside his car, smoking his cigarette as close to the filter as he could.  He hadn’t expected his father to give him the old beater, had expected him to sell it for scrap once he got a new car after the move, but instead, his father had gifted it to him.</p>
<p>He <i>had</i> said everything about it was Steve’s responsibility, and he was pretty sure he only got it so he could give Dustin rides, but Steve wasn’t an idiot, despite popular opinion.  He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
<p>The cigarette snuffed itself out, burned down as far as it possibly could be, and Steve huffed, still crunching it under the toe of his shoe.  It was his last one, gas having wiped him out, and he grumbled, wondering if he could lift one without Dustin noticing on the way home.  The bell rang and kids filed out.  Steve scanned the crowd for his brother’s mop of curls, spotting him towards the back.  Steve smiled, lifting a hand to call out, but faltered when he noticed Dustin was beelining it for the car, head down, shoulders hunched in.  It made his stomach sink and he pushed forward, shoving a kid out of the way.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he tried, but Dustin just went past him, yanking the car door open and climbing in, slamming it shut after him.  Steve’s heart joined his stomach by his feet.  He got into the driver’s seat, turning to look at Dustin.  “Hey, buddy--”</p>
<p>“Can we just go home?” Dustin asked, voice wavering as he fought back tears.  Steve’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists, giving a sharp nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure thing.” He started the car up and pulled out, lasting maybe a minute before he couldn’t take it.  “What happened?”</p>
<p>“You were wrong,” he said, voice quiet.  “No one cares that I’m from New York.  No one cares about anything except the fact that my bones are weird and I look like <i>superman</i>.”</p>
<p>“What?” Steve looked at Dustin, who was rubbing at his eyes furiously as tears fell.</p>
<p>“They think I’m just some-- some Fonzi wannabe and that my hair looks dumb, and that my teeth are weird, and that I’m obviously just a <i>nerd that’s trying too hard</i>, and--”</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa!” Steve cut in, brow furrowed as he pulled onto their street.  He parked in front of the house, turning to look at Dustin.  “Who the fuck talked like that to you?” His voice was tight with anger.</p>
<p>“Just-- Just this kid Troy,” Dustin sniffed.  “He keeps calling me <i>Supes</i> because of my curl, and it’s <i>not</i> in a good way.  Why’d we have to move to this stupid place.  The only kids who looked even remotely like they’d like me told me they weren’t accepting new members to their party and--” His voice cracked and Steve exhaled sharply, trying to reign his anger in.  Dustin didn’t need the brunt.  “I just want to go <i>home</i>.” Steve pulled Dustin into a hug, letting him sniffle into his shirt.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning when I drop you off, you point this kid out, okay?” Steve tried hard to keep his voice steady.  “I’m gonna have a little talk--”</p>
<p>“No!” Dustin pushed back, face twisted into a grimace.  “If he thinks I ran to my brother like some whiny baby--”</p>
<p>“You can’t just let him <i>push you around</i>--”</p>
<p>“And don’t tell mom, ‘cause she’ll throw a fit--”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna watch some little asshole make this hard for you!” Steve snapped.  Dustin stared at him, eyes wide.  Steve sighed, running a hand over his face.  “Look, I’ll let you handle it for now, okay?  But if that kid does <i>anything</i> that’s too much, you tell me <i>immediately</i>, capisce?” Dustin smiled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Capisce.” Steve smiled and ruffled Dustin’s hair, making him squawk.</p>
<p>“Come on, kiddo, let’s get inside.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Billy watched as Heather gathered her things, not really listening to Nancy as she talked about going out and looking for Barb again.  His fingers tightened around his backpack straps, mouth in a grim line as she, once again, said his name with so much disdain it was practically dripping off.</p>
<p>“I’m right <i>fucking</i> here, you know,” he finally snapped, eyes sharp on Nancy’s shocked face.  She quickly schooled it back to the Wheeler Whammy: pursed lips, drawn brows, and eyes so disappointed it was obnoxious.</p>
<p>“I know--”</p>
<p>“So stop pretending like I can’t hear you!  Stop acting like you don’t think this is my fault!” He couldn’t help it.  Billy knew, rationally, that he was being dramatic, but that new guy had thrown him off.  He’d been so <i>pretty</i> and Billy had needed to focus on not wanting to reach out and run his fingers through the guy’s hair.  It was an unnecessary distraction and it put him on edge.  Nancy looked ashamed for a moment, before anger took her over.</p>
<p>“Fine!  You want to know what I <i>really think</i>?” She pressed forward, moving around a bewildered Heather.  “I think you care more about your dad finding out that you had people over than you do about finding Barb!” Billy’s eyes bugged out and he let out a bark of angry laughter.</p>
<p>“Are you <i>serious</i>?  I care about him finding out because <i>he’ll never let me do anything ever again</i>,” Billy seethed.  “I care because I can’t <i>help</i> if he locks me in my room and tracks when I come home!  I--” Heather’s hand on his arm made him stutter to a stop.  Nancy had a hand over her mouth, regret shining in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Billy, I’m sorry--” she began, but he just shook his head.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” he replied.  “It doesn’t fucking matter anyway.” He pushed off of the lockers, not looking at her or Heather.</p>
<p>“It does matter,” Heather said gently.  “I know things are scary right now,” and wow, did that make Billy feel like shit, because <i>Heather</i> shouldn’t be the one comforting <i>him</i> right now, “But I need you guys to stop fighting.  It won’t bring Barb back.  It won’t bring my sister back.” Billy took her hand and Nancy bumped her shoulder against hers.  “We’re all doing what we can, right?” It sounded forced, but Billy took the branch, locking eyes with Nancy.  They nodded together as he replied,</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course we are.” Heather sniffed, giving a wobbly smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks.  Now,” she shook herself out, “My dad wanted me home, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow?  He doesn’t want me going out too much at night anymore.” Nancy nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I-- Yeah.” For once, she was at a loss for words, and Billy would revel in the moment if he didn’t feel so bone tired.  “Billy, want to take her home and I’ll give Max a ride?” It was an olive branch, he knew that, but he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nah, why don’t you take her home.  I’ll save you from Mike’s whining,” he said, smiling.  Nancy either ignored the fakeness or didn’t notice, but she smiled back either way.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Heather and Nancy waved as they left and Billy grabbed his keys from his pocket, sighing.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the school, Max and her friends were waiting on the curb.</p>
<p>“Hop in guys!” He called.  Max jumped into the front while Mike and Lucas climbed into the back, shoving another kid in between them.  Billy turned, raising a brow.  “And this is…?” The boy's eyes were wide, haunted, and something about him put Billy on edge.</p>
<p>“Will,” he replied, voice soft and gentle.  Max shoved at Billy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s new, now drive,” she said.  Billy frowned, flicking her ear.  She yelped.</p>
<p>“Buckle up first, <i>Maxine</i>,” he said.  His eyes flicked up and he watched as Mike helped Will put on a seatbelt.  Like the kid had never used one before.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>“Okay, where are we headed?  Everyone going--”</p>
<p>“We’re all going to mine,” Mike answered.  Billy bit his cheek so he didn’t snap at the kid for cutting him off.  He was so much like his sister it was honestly weird.</p>
<p>“Right then,” Billy mumbled, pulling out.  He hated this car, some pricey sedan that ‘looked respectable,’ according to Sam.  Billy had wanted to buy the used Camaro in the lot, maybe fix it up, but Sam had sneered and said if he was paying, he was picking.</p>
<p>It fit all the kids, at least.</p>
<p>As Billy drove, the kids whispered to each other, sneaking glances at him to see if he was listening.  He wasn’t, not past the occasional comment, at least.</p>
<p>“--tually <i>heard</i> her--”</p>
<p>“--I’m just saying it’s <i>weird</i>--”</p>
<p>“--super powers!”</p>
<p>After that they all snuck glances at him.  All except Will.</p>
<p>Billy decided he was too tired to care, choosing to think about his homework instead.  It was better than wallowing.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“How was school today, sweetums?” Claudia asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.  Dustin pushed his meatloaf around on his plate, giving a sad shrug.  John frowned, looking up at Dustin.</p>
<p>“Use your words,” he said.  Dustin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“It was fine,” he grumbled.  John gave Dustin a lot more leeway than Steve, if only because he was smart and capable.  He was obviously the kind of kid who would be college bait, making robots in his spare time, and John could see value in that.  Steve, however, excelled in ‘tomfoolery,’ which didn’t fit into his dad’s ideals.  So John simply sighed, setting down his fork with a little extra force.</p>
<p>“I know this wasn’t what you wanted,” he said, “But I need both of you to try.  We’ll be much better off here.  Less trouble to get into.” Steve ignored his father’s eyes, boring into the side of his head.  He knew what his father meant, knew it wasn’t even his <i>fucking fault</i>, but it didn’t matter.  It never did.</p>
<p>“I did!” Dustin protested.  “The people here just <i>suck</i>.” John’s nostrils flared.</p>
<p>“Son--” John bit out, obviously stifling anger.</p>
<p>“Dusty Bun,” Claudia cooed.  “It’s just the first day.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to coddle him,” John snapped.  He took a deep breath, picking up his fork again.  “I’m sure Dustin will be happy by the end of the week.” He looked up, eyes cold.  “Right?” Before Dustin could argue, because the kid never really knew when to back down against Steve’s father, Steve cut in.</p>
<p>“Of course he will,” he nudged Dustin, giving him a smile that hopefully said what Steve needed it to.  <i>Just say yes</i>.  “I’ll look out for him, too.” Dustin didn’t reply, just picked some more at his meatloaf.  John’s eyes narrowed, but his need for <i>normal</i> won out.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Joyce rubbed her temples, staring at the map in front of her.</p>
<p>The amount of red x’s were concerning, and they only grew.  She’d searched what felt like every <i>inch</i> of this town, but so far, nothing.  No tracks, no scent for dogs, nothing on security cameras.  She wasn’t even sure how to move forward.</p>
<p>The only things they were sure of, was that El had disappeared close to the lab on the outside of town.  That’s where they had found her bike.  Plus, Heather had said it was the way her sister took to cut down on travel time when coming home from the Wheeler’s.  The lab itself had cameras, but <i>apparently</i> none pointed in the right direction.  Plus, everyone there, security guards, doctors, and scientists alike, had refused to cooperate.  They denied ever seeing her, of having anything worthwhile on their tapes, and had made Joyce threaten for warrants to even <i>look</i>.  And even then, when she’d gotten them, they’d been recorded over.  She had yet to go back, but with so little options, it was her only next move at this point.</p>
<p>There had been one man, a Doctor Owens, who had seemed like he <i>wanted</i> to speak, but he had been shushed the first time and not present the second.</p>
<p>She wanted to talk to <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>“Shit,” she murmured to herself, feeling the weight of the world heavy on her shoulders.  There was a knock at her office door and she sat up, downing the rest of her coffee before answering.  “Come in.” Flo popped her head in.</p>
<p>“Hopper--”</p>
<p>“I figured as much,” she said, cutting her off.  “Send him in.” Flo looked unsure, but nodded before opening the door wider.  Jim came in, eyes a little wild.</p>
<p>“Chief, please tell me you found <i>something</i>.” His eyes were tired, his face drained of color.  Joyce could smell the cigarette smoke from here.  She didn’t answer right away, choosing instead to gesture to the chair.  Jim’s face twisted, like he knew he wasn’t gonna get good news, but he sat anyway.</p>
<p>“Hop, I’m sorry,” she said, watching the man deflate.  He held his face in his hands, breathing deeply.  “And I know you don’t want to hear it, but with the Holland’s daughter missing too, we have to split up the search parties--”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Jim replied, voice tight.  “I just-- I can’t just keep sitting at home!  I can’t wait like this without--” He slammed his fist on the arm of the chair and Joyce’s eyes snapped to it.  Habit.  She looked back up, sadly watching as he rubbed a hand over his face, taking a shuddery breath.  “It’s been over a week, Joyce.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she replied.</p>
<p>“How can there just be <i>nothing</i>?” Joyce has asked herself the same question <i>many</i> times.  A child, disappearing without a trace, no ransom note, not a single blade of grass out of place to suggest anything had happened.  She was just gone.  Jim took shaky breaths, trying to compose himself, and Joyce frowned, wondering if she was about to make a very wrong move.</p>
<p>“I know.  It’s baffling that there’s nothing, right next to a lab full of government workers.” Joyce sucked on her teeth, staring at her hands before taking a deep breath.  “I’m going back to the lab.  To see if I can get <i>one</i> of them to speak to me.” Jim nodded, running a hand through his hair.  “And, fuck, it’s a horrible idea, but do you want to come with me.” Jim looked surprised, but quickly leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Billy wasn’t sure he could <i>take it</i>.</p>
<p>The new kid was in pretty much <i>all</i> of his classes, and it was beginning to get <i>distracting</i>.  Billy knew he had an oral fixation, he was always chewing on his pen, running his tongue of his lips, or chewing on his cuticles, but this <i>guy</i>.  He had a <i>stupid</i> little toothpick he was chewing and swirling and chewing and swirling <i>and</i>--</p>
<p>Billy wondered if anyone had ever gone insane because of a pink tongue, poking out from between the softest looking, but still chapped, lips he’d ever seen.  Because if not, he’d probably end up being the first.</p>
<p>Then there was the guy’s <i>hands</i>.</p>
<p>Long fingers, adept ones too, if the way he was twirling his pencil was any indication.  Billy felt his cheeks heat up and he stared at his book, knuckles white as he gripped his pencil.</p>
<p>He’d been doing so <i>fucking well</i>.  He shut his eyes tightly, counting to ten.  Maybe if he just pretended the guy didn’t exist he could survive.  He could shove his feelings back into the recesses of his mind and <i>stop obsessing</i>.  Billy’d never felt like he <i>needed</i> his hands on someone before.  Like the world wouldn’t be right if this guy wasn’t in his life.</p>
<p>It was the exact kind of distraction he <i>did not need</i> right now.</p>
<p>Especially because his mind liked to supply <i>what ifs</i>.  What if everything was different and Billy could go over, lean on the desk, and flirt?  If he could just run his fingers through the guy’s hair, messing up his gelled locks.  If he could take him on a date and hold his hand and kiss him and--</p>
<p>Billy did what he could to focus, pushing the new guy and his stupid pretty face out of his mind as best he could.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The lab was just as eerie as Joyce remembered.  There was an air about it, something electric and tense, that put her hairs on end and her mind in yellow alert.  She chewed the inside of her lip as they pulled up to the gate in her truck.</p>
<p>“Chief,” the guard at the gate greeted.  “We weren’t expecting you.” Joyce saw his eyes flicker to the front of the lab and back to her.  She’d been counting on that.</p>
<p>“Well, I just had some final questions to go over, stuff to fill up the report and all.” She laughed, ignoring the fake smile the man gave her.  Prick.</p>
<p>“Of course.  I’ll let Dr. Brenner know you’re here--” It was then he noticed Jim in the passenger seat.  “I don’t know if I can--”</p>
<p>“New deputy in training, just moved here from Chicago.  He’s just along for the ride.” Joyce sniffed dismissively.  The guard looked concerned, but Joyce just rolled up her window, finishing the conversation.</p>
<p>“New--?” Jim began.</p>
<p>“They’d never let you in otherwise, so go along with it, will ya?” Joyce mumbled, giving the man a wave when the arm lifted.  She knew he was alerting the rest of the facility to their sudden appearance, so she sped through the lot and to the front of the lab, throwing the car in park before heading inside.  She could hear Hopper behind her, panting a little as she sped inside.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” he mumbled when he caught up to her.  “You’re quick for someone so small.”</p>
<p>“Gotta be,” Joyce replied.  “Now, that guard alerted Dr. Brenner that we’re here.  That man is hiding <i>something</i>, and I doubt he’ll be of any help.  We need to talk to Dr. Owens, and I need you to--”</p>
<p>“Chief Byers!” Joyce plastered a smile on her face, turning to greet Brenner.  He looked tense, smile strained.  “What a lovely surprise.” Lie.  “I thought we were done with questioning.” He only glanced at Jim, eyes narrowed slightly.  His main focus, he kept on Joyce.</p>
<p>“Gotta finish some paperwork and just needed a couple more details.  There some place we can talk?” Brenner looked like he wanted to tell her to shove it, but instead he gave her a tight lipped smile and ushered her towards one of the offices.  “Actually, shoot, you got some facilities I could use?  Jim here will take notes on the equipment, just serial numbers and that sorta thing.” Hopper gave her a wide eyes look but said nothing.  “Protocol requires perfection you know.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Brenner replied with distaste.  “We can wait--”</p>
<p>“No need,” Joyce said.  “We wouldn’t wanna overstay our welcome.” She gave him a pointed grin.  “Now, those restrooms?” Brenner gestured down the hall.</p>
<p>“It’s the first door on the left past the main desk there.” Joyce gave a salute and with one final glance, Brenner let her take her leave.  Jim followed the men into the room, shooting Joyce a stressed look.  She just shrugged and mouthed <i>Roll with it</i>, heading for the restroom.  The secretary was on the phone, distracted, so she didn’t notice Joyce slipping into the file room.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Joyce huffed, scanning for the Os.  She found them easily enough, and quickly pulled out the last drawer labelled O.  She kept her ears open, half her focus on the door, while she looked through the files.  “Yes,” she whispered to herself as she pulled out Owens’ file.  She flipped through it, quickly writing down his listed address and home phone number.  With Brenner around, trying to shove her out the door, she doubted she’d get the chance to find the man.  This would be easier.  Would be better.</p>
<p>Joyce replaced the file and left the room quietly, making sure the receptionist didn’t notice her.  The woman was flipping through a magazine, and Joyce let out a rush of air.  She knocked on the door when she returned, but didn’t wait before opening it.</p>
<p>“So, we uh--” Jim relaxed when he noticed her.  “Chief!  I was just--”</p>
<p>“Got those numbers, I’m sure,” she replied with a grin.  Jim gave her a look, annoyed and desperate, so she decided to put him out of his misery.  “Look, I got a call about something in the park.” She shot Brenner a smile, reveling in the way it made him prickle.  “Teenagers.  Just call the office with the rest of the numbers, yeah?” Brenner stood, opening his mouth to speak, but Joyce wanted <i>out</i>.  Wanted to talk to Owens <i>yesterday</i>.  “We’ll see ourselves out.  Sorry to bother.” She clapped Jim on the back, ushering him out the door.  They fell into step once they were in the hall.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was--” Jim began, tone confused and a little miffed.  She’d think about that later.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk in the truck,” she hissed, shooting a smile and wave to the receptionist on the way out.  Once they were in her truck, buckled and pulling out of the gate, Jim turned with an expectant look.</p>
<p>“There a reason you left me to the dogs back there?” Joyce snorted, pulling out her notebook and tossing it in his lap, keeping her eyes on the road.</p>
<p>“That’s the address and home phone of the one scientist who seemed willing to talk.  I needed a distraction so I could get his information.”</p>
<p>“Coulda warned a guy,” Jim grumbled, flipping the notebook open and scanning the page.  “I had no idea what to say.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you did fine, big guy,” she replied with a smirk.  Jim gave her a bland stare, unimpressed.  Joyce just grinned.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Steve was smoking under the bleachers, blissfully alone for <i>once</i>.  Tommy and Carol never left his side, glued to him like he was a life preserve and they were drowning.</p>
<p>It was fucking annoying.</p>
<p>But it <i>did</i> give Steve the chance to swipe Tommy’s smokes, so there was that.</p>
<p>Steve inhaled, closing his eyes and tilting his face up.  School was dumb.  The people here were dumb.  Everything was just… dumb.  He tried not to hate it, being here, but it was hard when everything he’d known and loved was back in New York.  When all the <i>fun</i> shit to do was in New York.  Or 5 towns over.  Hawkins was <i>boring</i>, had nothing going on, and Steve <i>itched</i> for something <i>fun</i>.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Steve opened his eyes, seeing the band girl from his first day standing there.  She had a book in her hand and her face scrunched up like she’d smelled a bad fart.  “Didn’t think there’d be anyone here.” Steve shrugged, taking another deep inhale.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, there’s me.” The corner of her mouth quirked up, like she didn’t wanna think he was funny.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she drawled.  “No lackeys today?” Steve snorted at that.</p>
<p>“More like leeches if you ask me,” Steve grumbled.  She let out a huff of laughter, eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>“So you <i>don’t</i> like them?” Steve knew when he was being sussed out.  He’d been in the queer scene in New York after all.</p>
<p>“I like what benefits they offer me,” Steve replied.  “But even those might not be worth it if I have to hear Tommy’s fucking hyena laugh one more time.” The girl snorted, actually letting herself smile this time around.  “They’re not really <i>my people</i>, if you know what I mean.” Steve gave her a stare, hoping she could read between the lines.  The girl sat on the railing, swinging one leg over and leaning back against the pole behind her.</p>
<p>“Who are your people,” she said, kind of asking, kind of not.  So, she <i>didn’t</i> get it.</p>
<p>“People who’re more... <i>light in the loafers</i>.” Steve watched her, seeing if she’d catch on.  She screwed up her face.</p>
<p>“Runners?” She scoffed.  “No offense, but you don’t seem like the track and field type.” Steve blinked before huffing out a laugh and running a hand over his face.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” Steve decided <i>fuck it</i>.  He could be straightforward with a girl who drew boobs on her shoes.  “I <i>mean</i>, friends of Dorthy.  Fruits.  <i>Nancy boys</i>.” Her eyes widened, mouth dropping in surprise.  Steve stubbed out his cigarette.</p>
<p>“What-- Why’re--?” She stammered, eyes darting towards the closed doors of the school.</p>
<p>“You’re good at drawing tits,” Steve replied, gesturing to her shoes.  She looked down and flushed, brow furrowing.  “I mean,” Steve said with a shrug, “Maybe I’m making assumptions--”</p>
<p>“You seriously figured it out by my <i>shoes</i>?” She asked, a tentative smile tugging at her lips once more.  Steve grinned.</p>
<p>“You were also reading Gertrude Stein, which,” he gestured to her book, “I assume you’re also reading today.” Her eyebrows rose and she gave an impressed nod.</p>
<p>“Observant, aren’t you,” she murmured.  Steve shrugged, tossing her a grin.  That’s when she slid forward, holding out her hand with a lazy smirk.  “Robin.  Robin Buckley.”</p>
<p>“Steve Harrington,” he replied, giving her hand a quick shake.  “Nice to formally meet you, Buckley.” Robin rolled her eyes, but the smile stayed as she pulled her hand back.  She looked down for a moment, pondering something.</p>
<p>“So, you’re seriously…” She looked around again, nervous.  Steve put her out of her misery.</p>
<p>“Bisexual is the right word,” Steve said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.  “Dance card is <i>wide</i> open.” Steve looked back at the building, frowning a little.  “I should go back before they come looking for me.  Both of them are practically begging for my attention.  It’s…” Flattering wasn’t the right word, but it wasn’t totally wrong.  Still, he knew their interest wasn’t fully in him, just the excitement and interest his arrival provided.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Robin said, frowning at the ground.  “Right.” Steve kicked out and knocked his shoe against hers.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re much cooler than either of them.  It’s just really obvious Tommy wants to suck my dick, so--” Robin let out an undignified squawk, choking on her laughter.  Steve grinned, finally laughing with her.</p>
<p>“No fucking way--”</p>
<p>“Yes way!” Steve said, pushing off the pole.  “Guy’s a fucking closet case!  Honestly, I wouldn’t be shocked if Carol pegged him.” Robin’s eyes widened and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna think about <i>either</i> of them like that, fucking gross.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Steve shrugged.  “But after you, they’re the closest thing to fun I’ve found in this shitty town.” Robin nodded, huffing a sad laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever decide to leave the darkside, I could always use someone to bum cigarettes off of.” She smirked, leaning back and opening up her book.  Steve headed back inside, smiling to himself.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The drive back to the station was quiet, Jim staring out the window with a furrowed brow.  Joyce didn’t have much to say, too focused on the questions she wanted to ask Owens.</p>
<p>Why wouldn’t they let her <i>really</i> look at the footage?  Why did they hurry to shut down the investigation?  Why were they being so <i>difficult</i> when <i>children were missing?</i>  What could be more fucking important?  And why?</p>
<p>Joyce sighed as she turned the corner, heading down the street towards the station.  As they approached the building, Joyce noticed that someone was sitting on the steps in front.  Someone small with short hair.  She squinted as they neared, confused for a moment--</p>
<p>“El?” Jim breathed, voice tight, full of shock and fear and hope.  “Fuck, Chief, pull over--” He reached to open the door of the still moving car and Joyce slammed on the breaks.</p>
<p>“Hopper!  What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” But before she had finished he was running down the street, skidding to a stop.  Joyce cursed under her breath and pulled into a parking space, slamming her door and jogging towards the entrance to the station.  Jim was on his knees, arms wrapped around the child.  Joyce could see now that it <i>was</i> his daughter.  She was in a hospital gown, her hair shaved off, and she was staring to the side as Jim cradled her in his arms.  Hers were hanging limply at her sides, and Joyce shivered as something cold shot down her spine.  The girl’s eyes were wide and… empty, almost.  Like she wasn’t really there.  It made her stomach churn.</p>
<p>“Jane, El, honey,” Jim was saying, voice choked with unshed tears.  “I was so worried.  I’m so glad you’re okay.  I’m so <i>glad you’re okay</i>.” Joyce wasn’t used to this from Jim, wasn’t sure how to handle him when he was teetering on the edge.  So she kept looking at Jane, something like dread settling over her.  Her gut was screaming at her, saying something was wrong, but she pushed it away.  The girl was probably traumatized from whatever had happened.  Was probably just scared.</p>
<p>She hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>